The Nightmare Yokai
by Moonie832
Summary: Nanami has been having lots of nightmares lately, what's causing them? Why? Join Nanami and the others as they try to fight of what has been causing these nightly disruptions.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Here is a new story! Oh, and by the way, I am starting this story 3-4 months after Tomoe kissed Nanami at the end of the anime and I am only going by the anime and not by the manga because I got bored with the manga during Nanami and Tomoe's adventure at Kurama Mountain. Well, enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: Ugh I really don't want to admit this but, I don't own Kamisama Kiss or Tomoe. Although Christmas is only...2 months away! Maybe I can get Tomoe then! *sigh* A girl can dream right?

Nanami P O V

"_Hello? Is anyone there? Tomoe? Mizuki? Kotetsu? Onikiri?" I shouted out, looking around the dark and seemingly abandoned shrine. No one replied. I continued to walk in, Hoping that they were only sleeping. I continued to walk forward, then the shrine door slammed behind me. I whipped my head around in surprise and I saw a large shadow looming over me. My brown eyes widened in horror as I slowly started to back away from it, only to trip over something. Since it was dark I couldn't really see what it was that I tripped over, but I didn't care, my main focus was what was right in front of me. Then I heard an idiotic yet sinister seeming laughter from all around me. I whipped my head back and forth but I didn't see anything, no glowing eyes or glimmering fangs or talons. Then, a deep voice, probably being emitted from the shadow said,"Look at the pathetic human goddess. All shriveled up because of a shadow, here allow me to make a bit of fun…" Then the shadow disappeared and soon I smelled smoke coming from the back. I stood and walked back there and what I saw horrified me, large yellow and crimson lights flickered up the walls, a wooden beam fell from the roof as I ran for the door. As soon as I reached the door I started coughing, because of the smoke. I tugged and tugged on the door handle but the door would not budge. Then I kicked it, it didn't fall. I kicked it and kicked it and I even punched and shoved it. It would not break. By this time the fire had surrounded me and I was crying in fright, desperation, and pain. Then the flames reached me and I screamed in pain._

Tomoe P O V

I woke up in the middle of the night and heard Nanami screaming as though she was being skinned alive. I swiftly stood up and ran into to her room to find Nanami thrashing around on her bed. I walked over to the side of her bed and tried waking her up. She at least stopped screaming, although her fit had aroused Onikiri and Kotetsu who had sleepily trudged into Nanami's room. Nanami however, continued to move around. I soon managed to get a hold of Nanami's arms after she whacked me in the face several times. "NANAMI! WAKE UP!" I shouted. The girl stopped moving around and opened her eyes.

General P O V

Nanami opened her eyes to see Tomoe holding her arms, his face close to hers. Her eyes widened and she jumped back the best she could from her laying down position, pulling her arms away from Tomoe's grasp, breathing heavily. "Nightmares again?" Tomoe asked gently, moving to a cross-legged position.

"Yeah." Nanami replied softly, still a bit shaken up from her nightmare.

"Are you okay Nanami?" Kotetsu asked, walking up to Nanami's bed. Nanami turned her head to Kotetsu and nodded, smiled, and said,"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Here, how about you two head back to bed?" Tomoe said, standing and shuffling Onikiri and Kotetsu back to their room. Then, a moment after Tomoe had left Nanami let out a sigh. "How come every time I fall asleep the same shadow enters and turns my lovely dreams into nightmares? Soon I won't go to sleep ever again. It's bad enough I force myself to stay up as long as I can."

"These nightmares have been going on for a while haven't they Nanami?" Tomoe said, hearing the last two sentences that Nanami said.

"Yeah, they have." Nanami said quietly, deciding not to try to hide it anymore.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Tomoe said, walking up and sitting down next to Nanami.

"Because I was afraid you'd say something like,**'Good Kami, you can't even keep nightmares away? You are a helpless little girl.'** That's why."

"Why would I ever say something like that? Nanami, my job is to protect and help you, not to harp on you because of some silly little dreams you may have."

"It just seems like something a sometimes arrogant fox like you would do. That's all."

"I am not arrogant!"

"I said sometimes though."

"I am never arrogant!"

"Yeah you are! Because you're denying it, it means that you're trying to hide the fact that you are sometimes arrogant." With that last statement from Nanami, Tomoe went silent, not knowing what to say. "And now that I've stated that, you have no idea what to say than, **'Yeah I guess you're right Nanami, I am arrogant sometimes.' **But you are too proud to admit it, hence the silence." Nanami finished Tomoe scowled in defeat. Nanami yawned and her eyes then showed how tired she truly was considering she hasn't slept at all in two days. There were slight bags under her eyes and her eyelids were drooping. "How long has it been since you slept Nanami?" Tomoe asked.

"I dunno maybe forty-five minutes?" Nanami replied, stretching her arms upwards.

"No… I meant before you fell asleep today, how long had it been?"

"About, hmm, 2 or 3 days I think?"

"2 or 3 DAYS?! Nanami what were you thinking? Going that long without sleep could really damage your brain if you even have one!"

"Well sorry for doing anything I can to keep those nightmares away."

"I suppose you do have a point there, just go to sleep more often okay?"

"Okay, now I am going back to sleep. Naito!"

"Oyasuminasai, Nanami."

Japanese to English:

Yokai = Demon

Kami = God

Naito = Night

Oyasuminasai = Good Night

A/N: I hope you liked the chapter! Sayanora!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N I hope you like the first chapter of The Nightmare Yokai! I know it was a little fast-moving but hey, this is only my second fanfic out of many. I will try to make this chapter go slower but I don't make any guarantees. Well, I hope you enjoy it anyway!

DISCLAIMER: RANDOM GUY: Repeat after me, I Moonie.

Moonie: I Moonie.

RANDOM GUY: Do not own.

Moonie: Do not own.

RANDOM GUY: Kamisama Hajimemashita.

Moonie: Ha-ha you admitted you don't own it!

RANDOM GUY: Alright show me the money that you to buy Kamisama Hajimemashita.

Moonie: I-I don't have the money to buy it so I can't own it.

* * *

"Nanami! Get up or you're gonna be late for school!" Tomoe bellowed, thrusting open the door to Nanami's room.

"Five more minutes Tomoe…" Nanami groaned.

"Yeah, five more minutes until the bus comes." Tomoe snapped.

"What?" Nanami exclaimed the best she could with being half asleep and suddenly shooting up. She quickly stood and Tomoe walked out of Nanami's room, little did she know it was actually a Saturday and Tomoe and the others were only getting her back for waking the up in the middle of the night. Three minutes later Nanami rushed out of her room, her hair brushed and her body dressed in her school attire, she was gone before the gang knew it. "I should go get her before she makes a fool of herself." Mizuki said, preparing to go after Nanami.

"Nah, if you go she'll be confused, if I go she'll still think we're going to school." Tomoe pointed out. Then Nanami burst through the shrine door, her face redder than a tomato, and most definitely going to kill someone in the shrine, and Onikiri and Kotetsu were off the hook. "TOMOEEEEE!" Nanami shouted.

"Yes Nanami?" Tomoe said in a sickening sweet and obedient matter holding up his signature fan and smiling.

"How DARE you fool me when you know what I have gone through on top of school and shrine duties. That was the most sleep I had gotten in WEEKS and it was nightmare free too. So now, not only was it the most sleep, it was also the BEST sleep. Also, Isobe was the one who told me it was Saturday, and that's worse than Minakura, the most popular girl in school telling me! You do not know how upset I am with you! For now I am leaving so I don't end up beating you." Then Nanami started to walk back over to the door until Mizuki said,"Nanami, you are still in your uniform."

"And it will be after I change out of my school uniform." Then Nanami dropped her backpack, turned back around, and stomped over to her room. "Wow, someone got up on the wrong side of the bed." Mizuki said simply.

"I'll be back in a while once Nanami leaves, I need to go out and buy some things for the next month or so, so I can make food for Nanami. You however, will stay here." Tomoe told Mizuki, heading to his room.

"That's not fair, now I'm gonna be alone with the morning shrine duties." Mizuki muttered. "Oh well, it's like this every morning anyway." Nanami the re-appeared in a light yellow dress that came down to her knees and she also had a light purple cardigan sweater on and her hair was down and flowing like it usually does. She walked outside and slammed the door behind her. Then she returned a few seconds later and said, "I almost forgot shoes." Then she grabbed a pair of sandals and walked back out.

* * *

Nanami walked around town for a long time until she realized she was lost for she was in an odd area of town that was dark and very eerie seeming. She stopped and looked around her, becoming a bit nervous. She decided to try to contact Tomoe or Mizuki to come and get her since she was lost, but as soon as she pulled out one of her talismans the wind picked up and blew it away. She reached in her pocket and found that the only other one she had, already had something written on it. She looked in the direction her blank talisman blew in a saw a dark seeming alley. "Just my luck, first Tomoe pranks me, then I get lost, and now I have no choice but to go in a dark and creepy alleyway if I ever want to go home again." Nanami muttered to herself, trying to gather up as much courage as she can before heading into the alley. She slowly walked in and her eyes dart from side to side, keeping a look out for her talisman and any possible danger. Soon she starts to hear singing? "You'll be okay; it will be alright, just stay by my side for tonight."

"Who is singing that?" Nanami muttered speeding up and heading towards the voice.

"I will protect you throughout the night, just stay here with me and you will safe and sound…"

"Well, whoever it is they're doing a really good job although they have a very high-pitched voice." Nanami continued to mutter to herself, then, after a little while of walking, she saw two small figures in the distance, one of them was higher up than the other, maybe it was sitting on something? She continued to approach when suddenly, she heard screaming. She broke out into a run towards the two then she slowed to a stop. She finally saw the two figures clearly now and on top of both of their heads was, a pair of ears? One of them, the one on the ground, was backing away from Nanami, while the other one, was looking up at the edge of one of the building that served as a wall for the alley way. Nanami knelt in front of the first little girl, the one who was sitting on the ground backing away from Nanami still, and said, "What's wrong?"

"P-p-please don't hurt me!" The little girl said quickly, her voice was awfully high-pitched and she was very, very small. Then the little girl stopped moving backwards, and curled up into a ball. Nanami looked confused. Nanami looked up at the other little girl who was now staring behind Nanami, her mouth gaping open and only one thing coming out,"N-n-n-n-n…" Nanami looked back down at the other girl and asked, "Why would you think I would hurt you?"

"Not you miss, him!" The girl cried out, pointing behind Nanami.

Then the other little girl finally got out, well more like screamed out," 'NAAAAAAAAAAAAKE!" Nanami turned around and much to her surprise; she saw Tomoe and Mizuki standing behind her, giving Nanami the most confused expression ever. "Tomoe? Mizuki? What are you guys doing here?" Nanami asked, turning so she sat on her bottom. The two little girls quickly darted from their spots to behind Nanami, where they apparently thought they would be safest.

"We came to get you, Nanami!" Mizuki said cheerfully, smiling.

"The true question is, what are you doing here?" Tomoe growled, obviously not pleased, Nanami her one of the little girls whimpering behind her. One of them, the youngest apparently, put something on Nanami's shoulder and said,"Hewe, use dis to save us Pease miss." Nanami looked over at her shoulder and saw her talisman that flew back into the alley. "Ah ha! That's where my talisman is! Arigatou!" Nanami said with a smile. She picked the talisman up off her shoulder and then said, but I can't get rid of them because they are my friends, they aren't going to hurt you two. Don't worry." Nanami continued, hoping to calm them down.

"You're their friend?" The younger one asked.

"You're the friend of the one who killed Okaa-san and Otou-san while they slept?!" The older one cried out, standing and backing away from Nanami, dragging the younger one with her.

"Wait what?!" Nanami asked, confused.

"A kitsune and a hebi came and killed our mother and father in the middle of the night a few weeks ago." The older one repeated, "And your friends look exactly like the kitsune and hebi too."

"I never remember killing anyone in my entire life except for a few people, but that was only in self-defense." Mizuki said, looking at Nanami.

"It's been years since I've used my claws in killing others through cold heartedness. I mainly use them now to defend Nanami, myself, and the shrine." Tomoe said, looking just about as confused as Mizuki.

"Liars!"

"Yeah! You liaws. Go to jigoku!"

"Sister! Watch your language! We are in front of strangers you know. Now apologize for your rude behavior!" The older one scolded.

"Sumimasen." The younger one apologized gloomily.

"It's ok." Nanami said, a bit stunned by what the younger one had said. Tomoe had a shocked look on his faced while Mizuki was still confused, but this time he was confused about how he should react to what the little girl said.

"So, are you two homeless?" Nanami asked.

"No, we have a home."

"Where is it?"

"You've already seen it."

"You guys live here?"

"Yep, it's been our home since mama and papa died."

"It doesn't seem like much."

"That's probably because all it is, is an alleyway."

"Hey, I have an idea, why don't you come with me?"

"Will the kitsune and hebi be with you?"

"Don't worry; I'll make sure they don't hurt you." Nanami reassured the little girl.

"Nanami, it's getting dark and we left Onikiri and Kotetsu by their selves." Mizuki said a bit nervously, pointing up at the sky.

"You guys did what?!" Nanami shouted, "You guys know that Onikiri and Kotetsu are scared of the dark, especially you of all people, and yokai Tomoe!"

"See, that's why we need to return!" Tomoe said, making sure he sounded like he was pointing out the obvious.

"Come on you two, once we get to the shrine I'll clean you both up." Nanami said, taking the two little one's hands. With that the two familiars led the way back to the shrine, Nanami trailing behind with the two young yokai trudging along, tired.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Hey there! I am really happy that I managed to get another chapter out so soon! Although I am sorry I forgot to put down the translations for the Japanese words in the last chapter, this time I am going to put them down along with any translations needed for this chapter too. Well, enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kamisama Kiss or Tomoe, but I do own the two little kids that have just entered my story so, ha-ha!

"Nanami! You're back!" Onikiri and Kotetsu cried out, quickly floating over to Nanami and hugging her.

"Hey, you two! How have you been since I left earlier?" Nanami asked, letting go of the two kids' hands and hugging Onikiri and Kotetsu back.

"We've been bored," Onikiri started.

"Without you here Nanami." Kotetsu finished.

"Oh really? Well, I have some new friends for you to meet!" Nanami replied happily, letting go of Onikiri and Kotetsu. Then Nanami grabbed the newer kids' hands and pulled them forward a bit. Onikiri and Kotetsu floated down and stood on the ground, they waved at the kids. "Hi." The older one said shyly.

"Hiya!" The younger one said cheerfully, smiling and waving.

"Hello! I'm Kotetsu!" said the Fire yokai child who bore the green mask.

"And I'm Onikiri!" said the other yokai child who had the white mask.

"I'm Kaze and this is my little sister Aki." Said the older seeming one Kaze, pulling her younger sister Aki towards her some. "So do you two live here?" Kaze continued.

"Yeah!" Onikiri responded.

"That's nice, you guys are lucky you have a home."

"How come?" Kotetsu asked, curious as to what Kaze meant.

"We lost our home, mama, and papa, because of an evil kitsune and hebi." Kaze explained, her ear twitching.

"Oh, that's sad, although we know it wasn't our Tomoe or Mizuki that's for sure!" Kotetsu responded, a cheerful tone capturing his voice. Then Aki yawned and walked up to Nanami, who was standing a little ways away from the four kids and said,"Nami, I'm tired." The way the little girls eyelids drooped reminded Nanami of Tomoe when he looked like a little kid, it didn't help much that she had violet eyes like his too. Nanami then knelt down so that way she was at Aki's height and said, "Well, we need to get you all nice and squeaky clean before you can go to sleep okay?"

Aki smiled and said, "Okay, Nami!" Nanami then stood and let Aki run off to play with Onikiri, Kotetsu, and Kaze. She thought about how when Aki called her 'Nami' how it sounded so close to her saying, 'Mommy'. Actually if you replaced the 'N' in 'Nami' with a 'M' it would sound exactly like 'Mommy'. "Tomoe!" Nanami called out, "Can you run a bath for Aki and Kaze please?"

"Yes, Nanami!" Tomoe called back from the kitchen, where he stood washing the dishes. He set the plate he was scrubbing down and walked into Nanami's bathroom where he then turned on the faucet after plugging the hole that the water drained into with the water stopper thingy. Nanami had a bathtub that was more modern put in the shrine which Tomoe did not approve of at first. Then after a few weeks he realized it made running the bathwater so much easier although he and Mizuki had a hell of a time trying to figure out how to install the water pipes and everything. Eventually, Nanami just forced them to just call this person called a 'plumber' to set everything up. Tomoe smiled a bit at the memory, especially when Mizuki turned into a snake as a disguise and he stuffed him in a pot, fortunately Mizuki knew how to act like a normal snake, but unfortunately Tomoe had put Mizuki into a teapot and Mizuki acted like a snake a bit too well. Mizuki had ended up slithering out of the pot and scared the plumber fellow until he was almost as pale as Mizuki was. Boy did they have a good time trying to find Mizuki 'till the plumber screamed like a little girl. Kotetsu and Onikiri even had to help and Tomoe had to act like he and Nanami were married in order to get the plumber off Nanami's back. Tomoe snapped back into reality just in time. He stood from his sitting position and turned off the faucet. He dipped a finger in the water and it was the perfect temperature, for yokai children that is. He gathered up a bar of soap, a bottle of Nanami's shampoo and conditioner, and a wash rag. He set them down on the little table near the bath tub. He then walked out of the bathroom and walked up to Nanami and said, "The bath is ready."

"Oh, thank you Tomoe, oh by the way, do you know where any clothes are that Aki and Kaze could wear? I know that Kotetsu's would not do because he's a boy and they are both girls also Onikiri's would be too big on Aki, but yet too small on Kaze judging by their height." Nanami explained.

"I'm sure I could run out to the Nether World for a while during their bath and buy some fabrics that would suit them, and then tomorrow I could take them to the tailor there and get them fitted for some kimonos to be made." Tomoe replied, although at the same time it sounded like he was suggesting an idea.

"That's a great idea! Thank you Tomoe!" Nanami exclaimed, hugging Tomoe and completely forgetting about the fact that Kaze was scared of Tomoe still, even though Tomoe and Mizuki both led Nanami back home and helped the girls several times, like when Aki fell off of Mizuki's shikigami and Kaze fell off too in the process of saving her sister and Tomoe reached down and caught Kaze's foot and pulled both Kaze and Aki back on the shikigami.

"Aki! Kaze! Come here please!" Nanami called out to the girls.

"Coming Nami!" Aki shouted back, running up to Nanami and Tomoe. Tomoe tilted his head to the side at hearing Aki say 'Nami'. He shook it off and left for the Nether World before Kaze ran up to Nanami too.

"What is it miss?" Kaze asked, being polite.

"It's time for you two to get washed up and cleaned okay?" Nanami said, taking Aki's hand. Aki squeezed Nanami hand a bit and her claws accidentally dug into Nanami's skin, drawing a bit of blood. Nanami winced a little bit since it stung but she kept on walking to her bathroom, Kaze trailing behind. Once they arrived Nanami closed the bathroom door, then she slowly and carefully pried Aki's hand away from hers. Then Nanami helped Kaze undress herself and undressed Aki and helped them both into the tub. She looked over at the small table where Tomoe set everything and saw that it was missing something that she needed. Nanami frowned and called out to Mizuki, "Mizuki! Can you bring me a cup please?"

"Yes Nanami!" Mizuki cried out gleefully, glad to not hear Tomoe's name being called. Mizuki walked into the kitchen and looked in all the cupboards until he found a cup. He grabbed it then walked towards Nanami's bathroom. He knocked on the bathroom door and he heard Nanami say, "I'll be right back." Then the door opened just wide enough so he could see Nanami. Nanami took the cup then said, "Thank you, Mizuki." Before closing the door again. Nanami walked over to the bathtub again and stood on her knees next to it; she took the cup, dipped it into the water and then dumped the water on Kaze's head. Kaze giggled as the water trickled down her mud coated head to her hair and face, then, letting Aki play in the water for a bit, Nanami took her shampoo and squirted some into her hands. Then she started to scrub Kaze's hair clean, being careful not to scrub her ears too hard, then Nanami moved on to Kaze's tail, Nanami put a little bit more shampoo in her hands then she scrubbed all the dirt and mud away, revealing ivory fur. Nanami then took the cup, dipped it into the water, lifted it up, and was just about to pour water onto Kaze's hair to rinse the soap out of it when she heard a thump, followed up by a shrill crying. This startled Nanami, causing her to drop the cup onto Kaze's head. "OW!" Kaze shouted, then she started to cry too, since the cup broke on her head, Nanami panicked when Onikiri rushed into the bathroom asked shouted,"NANAMI! WHY ARE THEY CRYING?!"

"AKI FELL AND I ACCIDENTALLY DROPPED A CUP A KAZE'S HEAD!" Nanami shouted back her reply, trying to get Aki to calm down.

TOMOE P O V

"I would like to buy these fabrics please." I told the Mujina girl.

"Ah, a very nice choice for a very nice lady, Mr. Kitsune." The Mujina girl replied, getting her money box out. "That will be 1200 yen please."

"Here," I said, handing her the money, "And actually this fabric is for my master's new guests."

"My apologies, Mr. Kitsune, most men by this fabric for their loved ones so it was just an automatic assumption." The Mujina girl apologized, bowing quickly and pathetically. I just walked away from her. 'Now, time to head back home.' I thought to myself, heading towards the path back to the shrine. When I returned the first thing I heard was some screaming and mostly loud crying. I quickly dropped the fabrics I had bought and rushed towards Nanami's bathroom door, I pounded on the door, worried, and I shouted,"NANAMI! IS EVERYTHING ALRIGHT IN THERE?!"

A/N and that is where my chapter is ending for now, at a small cliffy! I hope this chapter will get my favs and follows up. I hope you enjoyed it!

TRANSLATIONS:

Chapter 2:

Arigatou = Thank you

Okaa-san = Mother

Otou-san = Father

Kitsune = Fox demon

Hebi = Snake Demon

Jigoku = Hell

Sumimasen = Sorry

Yokai = Demon / Demons

Chapter 3:

Aki = autumn

Kaze = Wind

Mujina = Badger demon


End file.
